


Accent [Chibs Telford x Reader]

by MultfndmWriter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultfndmWriter/pseuds/MultfndmWriter
Summary: Reader is in a bar and hears Chibs’ accent and strikes up a conversation.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Part One

You swirled your drink around as you sat at the bar, your chin in your hand, staring at the ice cubes go around the glass as you pushed them.

You looked around and saw so many other people mingling with others - except you. It felt kinda awkward. You weren't a very social person anyway, though.

As you looked across the bar, you saw a man with leather on. 'In this heat?' you thought to yourself. You noticed as he was looking around, obviously looking for a girl to hit on.

Suddenly a girl just flew to his side, making seductive looks, "Hi." you heard her say.

"Well, hey there, lass." he said, in a thick, Scottish accent. He smiled at her but her face turned to a frown, "Ooh, sorry. I don't date guys with accents." she said and she left him.

"Jesus Christ, okay." he muttered under his breath before taking a swig of his beer. You looked at her leaving and then to him. You leaned to the side to somehow get closer to him, 'Here goes nothing.' you thought. "I, for one, love an accent. Especially one as good as yours." you said.

He looked over at you and smiled, "Really? Well as long as you don't dismiss me as fast as that one did, I think we'll be okay." he said as he moved closer to you.

You laughed, "No worries. I saw how that all played out. I wanted to hit her myself." you said. You noticed the scars on his cheeks and big dimples. You smiled at him.

He laughed a hearty laugh and held his hand out, "I'm Chibs." he said. You took it and nodded, "(Y/N)."

He took a seat on the stool next to you and gestured for the bartender to bring more drinks. "How long have you been sitting here?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe an hour and a half." you said. "Really? I'm sorry I didn't notice ya before." he said.

You smiled and told him it was okay. You stared into each other's eyes for a bit before you gestured to your cheeks, "Battle scars?" you said, asking about the two scars on his face.

"Aye. Got 'em when I was a teenager. Stupid kid making stupid decisions." he said, "But some ladies love 'em."

You laughed, "I'm one of those ladies. I don't have any scars myself but I like seeing that people aren't ashamed of them." you said.

"You live here? In Charming?" he asked. You nodded, "Mhm. I moved here about..2 years ago." you said.

"Nice, nice. It's a pretty calm town, mainly because of our protection." he said. You were confused for a second, "Ah. I was wondering why you might be wearing leather in such god awful heat. You're part of the MC?" you said.

"Aye, VP of my charter." he said, "That bother ya, lass?" he asked.

You shook your head, "No, in fact I feel safer sitting next to you." you said.

-

You guys kept talking for a couple more hours but then it was closing time at the bar and luckily you were sober enough to drive home. Chibs walked with you to your car, "Do you think you might come by the clubhouse sometime now that you met me, darlin'?" he asked, grinning.

You looked at him as you held open your car door, "SAMCRO clubhouse is in the same lot as that auto-repair shop right?" you asked.

"Aye, Teller-Morrow." he replied.

"Well, then maybe. If I ever need something done with my car." you winked.

He laughed but he knew that you would probably make an effort to go there to see him again.

As you got in the car, Chibs stepped closer to the door as he saw you buckle your seatbelt. "Get home safe, love." he said, with a cute grin on his face.

"You too, Chibs. Safe riding." you smiled. Chibs shut the car door gently and watched you pull out and leave, waving to you as you left.

He walked over to his bike and his phone rang, it was Tig. "Hey, Chibby what's going on, man? How was the bar? More fun than the clubhouse?" he asked.

"Aye, Tiggy. Much more fun, I think I just met the woman of me dreams." he said.


	2. Part Two

“Hey, there. Is Chibs here?” you asked a curly-haired man in the garage.

“Uh..he might be. Who are you?” he asked. You blushed and looked down, “We met about a week ago. He said to come here looking for him.” you said, looking back at the man.

“Right...Okay, just wait here for a sec.” he said as he stood up. He walked by and put a hand on your shoulder.

-

“Chibby! There's a chick out here looking for ya! Might be that chick from the bar!” Tig yelled.

Chibs nearly spit out his drink, “Eh? Shit, didn't think she’d take up on my offer.” he laughed. He stood up and walked out to the lot.

You were standing in the sun, a tank top and shorts halfway up your thigh. Your bag hung on your side, “Aye! There's my girl!” he bellowed.

You turned around, smiling as soon as you heard his accent and saw his joyful face, “Your girl?” you laughed.

“Aye! My girl!” he said as he walked up to you, “It's good to see ya again, lass.” he said as he kissed your cheek.

Your cheeks were beet-red, “You too.” you smiled. He put his arm on your shoulder and walked with you.

You cleared your throat, “My car went to crap. I was hoping you could maybe fix it? Or someone you trust to fix it..” you said.

“No one else I trust to do it more than me, darlin’. It at your house?” he asked.

“Yeah, I walked here.” you said, smiling shyly. “Aye, well you're not walkin’ back.” he said.

You got in the TM truck and drove to your house. He rigged up your car to the tow as you stood by. Once he finished he was all sweaty, you had to admit that he looked hot.

“Aye, can we go inside and get some water?” he asked. You nodded, “Sure.” you smiled. You opened the door and led him to the kitchen. “Have a seat.” you said.

You got a glass of ice as Chibs sat down. You filled it with water as cold as it could get from the tap. You set it down in front of him and he immediately started chugging it.

“I didn't think I’d see ya so soon, darlin’.” he said. You blushed, “Well, I was in a crisis. I need my car.”

“Oh, so nothing to do with seein’ me again?” he asked, smiling. You smiled back and leaned closer to him, “Mm..That had a little bit to do with it.”

“Thanks for the water, sweetheart. Wanna go back to TM with me, so we can see the damage and get stuff sorted?” he asked.

You nodded, “Sure.” With that, you took his glass to the sink and then he started walking out and you left too, locking your door and seeing him hold the truck door open. “What a gentleman.” you said.

-

“Aye, seems like there's no huge damage here!” Chibs yells from under your car. “We might be able to get it fixed today, if I put a rush on it.” he winked.

“What's that gonna cost me?” you asked, smiling down at him as you leaned over the tool cart.

“Nothing major, just hang out with me in the clubhouse while one of the guys fixes your car.” he said. You smiled at his accent and the way he said “car.”

“You’ve got a deal.” you said as you back straight. You grabbed your bag and started walking out on the lot.

You heard Chibs yelling for someone and then telling them what to do. Next thing you knew, you felt him wrap his arm around you, his kutte in one hand.

You walked into the clubhouse together and Chibs cleared his throat, “Brothas’!” he yelled in that thick accent of his, “This here, is my girl, (Y/N)!” he smiled.

You blushed from embarrassment, once again being named his girl. “Oh, so this is the girl you’ve been gushing about since you met her!” Jax yelled, grinning.

“Really?” you laughed. He hugged you close to his side, “Aye, really. You made my entire week, lass.”

-

You, Chibs, Tig, and all the rest of the guys sat together at the bar, laughing, and drinking. They were at least, you stuck to soda or water.

The man who worked on your car came in and told you and Chibs it was done. You thanked the man and gave him some money, despite both him and Chibs telling you not to.

You and Chibs stood up, and the guys got the hint that you were going to be leaving so they each came over and hugged you.

You and Chibs walked out together and your car was in the middle of the lot waiting for you.

Chibs opened the door for you, again, but you didn't get in. You looked into his eyes, “Thank you, Filip. For making my day so much better.” you blushed.

“No problem, lass.” he grinned. “You think I’ll be able to see you again?” he asked.

You smiled, “You can count on it.” You kissed his cheek and then winked at him before getting in your car.

You started it and started driving out, looking in the rearview mirror at Chibs waving at you, and you smiling to yourself at how your feelings were getting bigger.


End file.
